


Noticeable Changes

by Griddlebone



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Breasts, F/M, Married Sex, Pregnancy, Sexual Content, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:31:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Griddlebone/pseuds/Griddlebone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Miroku has noticed some changes in his wife lately.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Noticeable Changes

There was no mistaking it: Sango’s breasts were larger than before. They practically overflowed his hands when he reached up to cup them…

They were more sensitive, too. She shivered and made the most delightful sounds at even the gentlest of touches as he slid his thumbs over her nipples. Those were larger, too… or was that just his imagination?

He squeezed gently with both hands, kneading just to be sure, and momentarily lost all power of concentration when Sango moaned low in her throat and rolled her hips in the most exquisite way…

She had always been beautiful, but something had changed in the last few months, and not just because their battle with Naraku was finally over. She was radiant now in a way she had not been before, he thought absently, watching as she found the right rhythm. Her eyes closed, her breath came in quick, shallow bursts punctuated by soft sounds of pleasure.

He loved to watch her like this, when she was so caught up in her own pleasure that everything else seemed to fade away.

He let his hands slide down her torso to rest on her hips, encouraging her to take him as deep as possible. She grew still, looking down at him with self-consciousness written plainly on her face.

His heart wrenched. Something was wrong. “Sango -”

Her hands had been braced on his shoulders; she clasped them in front of her now. The motion emphasized the glorious voluptuousness of her breasts-

Miroku fought against distraction. “Sango.”

Her gaze dropped to her hands. “You noticed, huh?” she murmured, her voice so quiet and unsure that he almost didn’t hear.

He’d noticed a great many things lately, but had no idea what she was referring to. “Uh, well,” he said eloquently.

She clearly expected an answer. To buy time while he thought of the right answer, he slipped his hands around her hips to caress her bottom.

She laughed, but there was sadness in her voice. “Yes, that part of me has not changed,” she told him.

Ah, so that was it. The changes he had noted had not gone unnoticed by Sango. And now she worried that…

He gave her buttocks a good squeeze before trailing his hands back up to her breasts. “You are referring to this?” he asked. She looked unconvinced, so he sat up enough to kiss first the right and then the left, though he couldn’t resist turning this into more than one kiss. He teased the nipple with his tongue until it was fully aroused, slowly moving his hands down until they were pressed against her stomach.

He left one hand pressed there, splayed over her middle where she was softer than she had been only a few weeks ago. With the other he ventured lower, down to where they were so intimately joined, seeking and finding her clitoris. She rocked her hips in time with his gentle, teasing caresses, but when she spoke she strove for a stern tone. “You’re trying to distract me.”

He paused long enough to look up at her and ask, “Is it working?”

“Houshi-sama…”

He sighed and masterfully resisted the urge to press his face into those wonderfully full breasts. “Sango, you are as beautiful to me now as you have ever been,” he told her. “Do you doubt it?”

“I’ve seen you staring lately,” she pointed out, sounding surprisingly hurt. “Even I’m not sure how I feel about the way my body has changed since…”

It occurred to him that if he was so eager to know if his wife was with child yet, he ought to just ask her instead of stealthily trying to pick out the signs on his own, but he was mildly indignant at the implication that he’d been staring. At least, staring in a way that conveyed anything less than how completely besotted he was by the idea that his wife might already be carrying his child.

He would have preferred to have this conversation at any other time, but there was no option for easy escape. So he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her down toward him until she was pressed flush against him. “My love, surely you know what such changes may mean,” he murmured.

She stiffened, then went boneless with a soft laugh, all the sad tension flowing out of her at once. “I wanted to be sure before I told you,” she admitted. “I should have known you would know what to look for. And that you would look for it.”

His heart caught in his throat. Idle imaginings and yearnings were one thing. Knowing his wife was pregnant with their first child was something altogether different. His heart seemed suddenly caught in his throat. “Sango-”

She sat up, looking down at him with a teary smile. “Houshi-sama, I am almost certain I am carrying your child,” she told him.

He wasn’t sure whether to laugh or cry, so he pulled her close and kissed her soundly. She laughed against his mouth, the sound conveying all the joy he felt and more.

He had thought, not long ago, that the day when Naraku died and his curse was lifted - the day that Sango held his hand, his whole hand, in hers for the first time - would be the best day of his life. He had never been happier to be wrong.


End file.
